Vuelta a Londres
by PigfartsIsReal
Summary: Parece que las palabras que nunca pudo decirle siguen rondando en la cabeza del Doctor. Cuando una idea se forma en su cabeza, no le queda la menor duda de que tiene que volver a Londres.


Como de costumbre, el Doctor acabó chocando contra una de las paredes de la TARDIS al aterrizar.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. Estaba en Londres. Unos diez años atrás de la última vez que lo había visitado. ¿Por qué? Por ella. Aunque ahora sería una niña. Y no le reconocería. Pero daba igual. La iba a poder ver otra vez. Una última vez. Y podría decirle las dos palabras que nunca tuvo tiempo de decirle.

Tuvo que retener el aliento a la hora de abrir la puerta. Dio un paso y llegó a Londres. La cabina azul quedó olvidada detrás de él, sin llamar la atención de nadie. El Doctor empezó a caminar, con una dirección escrita en su mente. Y después de seguir andando unos minutos se paró.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía presentarse en su casa. ¿Qué haría cuando Jackie le abriera la puerta? ¿Decirle que había venido a ver a su hija y a decirle lo mucho que la quería? No podía hacer eso. No solo ellas aun no le habían conocido, sino también porque Rose ahora mismo tenía cinco años. Y estaba seguro de que podría acabar en la cárcel por ello.

Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Lo mismo que la última vez. Quizá no debería oponerse, pues todo parecía estar planeado, parecía que el destino no quería que se despidieran. El destino puede ser muy traicionero a veces.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba andando otra vez, pero no hacia la TARDIS. Sus pasos acabaron llevándole a un parque, con columpios, toboganes y balancines. Quién sabe, quizá la pequeña Rose estaría jugando allí en esos momentos. Pero no quiso convencerse, ya sabía que el destino no estaba de su parte y contra eso poco puede hacer él, aunque sea un Señor del Tiempo.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios y esperó balanceándose ligeramente. ¿Qué esperaba? No lo sabía. Pero aun no estaba listo para irse.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, un balón de fútbol llegó justo al lado de su pie. Ningún niño estaba cerca, así que no sabía a quién devolvérselo. La cogió con las manos y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Recordaba haber estado el día en que se jugó el primer partido de fútbol. Y le gustó. Muchísimo. Más de una vez había viajado en el tiempo para ver algún partido. Era un buen pasatiempo.

-Disculpe señor, ¿podría devolverme mi pelota?

Y ahí había una niña rubita, con un vestidito rosa y ojos azules. Ah Jackie, intentando vestirla como una princesa pero la pequeña era toda una deportista. Y no fue solo por el parecido, sino que su actitud fue lo que le ayudó a determinar que esa niña era Rose Tyler.

El Doctor se levantó y llegó hasta donde estaba ella. Se puso en cuclillas para poder estar a su altura. La niña no se asustó. Sí, sin duda ella era Rose Tyler.

-Te llamas Rose, ¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Digamos que soy un viejo amigo de la familia.

-¿Puede devolverme mi pelota ya?

Casi se había olvidado del objeto en cuestión. Aunque tendría que estarle muy agradecido a la esfera, pues gracias a ella la había visto otra vez. ¿Qué más daba que fuera solo una niña? Era ella. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Se acobardó a la hora de decirle lo que había venido a decirle. Era demasiado difícil. Y extraño si tienes en cuenta que solo tenía cinco años. Pero tenía que ser valiente o nunca lo haría. No podía volver a aquel día nunca más, era su última oportunidad. La voz aguda de la niña le sobresaltó.

-¿Señor? ¿Me la va a devolver o se la va a quedar? Mire que mi madre puede venir a regañarle.

Una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Claro que Jackie Tyler podría regañarle. Y gritarle. Como ya lo había hecho cientos de veces. Una cosa era la memoria de una niña, y un hecho tan estúpido como un señor que le había devuelto su pelota no iba a quedarse allí. Pero Jackie Tyler sí se acordaría de él. Y nunca se sabe lo que puede cambiar la historia.

Le dio la pelota con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes. No hace falta llamar a Jackie.

-Gracias.

Rose se giró y empezó a marcharse. Y el Doctor supo que ahora era el momento. No habría otro. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Rose Tyler…

La niña rubita se giró. Al Doctor le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla.

-Te quiero.

Rose asintió, se giró de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia el campo de juego.

**AN: Gracias por molestarte en leerlo ;)**


End file.
